


The Surprise is More Surprises

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Cute Ending, Eggsy Wants to Surprise Merlin, Fluff and Smut, Kingsman is a real tailor shop, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Surprises gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It is Merlin's 50th Birthday, and Eggsy wants to give him a surprise Birthday party. Except, he is damn near 40 weeks pregnant with their first child, and nothing goes the way Eggsy wants.Merlin is more than happy with the way his Birthday turned out.





	The Surprise is More Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> One of my friends was having a shitty day, and the prompt was a surprise gone wrong. I will admit this is not the first thing that came to mind, but she needed some good fluff and cute, so this is what I got. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, zebraljb, and I hope it makes you feel just a bit better!  
> Thank you wyvernwolf for being my human sound board, and talking it out with me, and a thanks to anarchycox for the title, because she is my title guru.

“Morning,” Merlin said, smiling against the lips that were warm on his. “And good morning to ye, too,” he said, responding to the nudge he felt from the bump pressed against his side. He reached out to sooth the spot that had been kicked, Eggsy chuckled beside him - he wasn’t as close as they’d like, their son’s growing body making it hard to do.

Eggsy rolled onto his back, as Merlin loomed over him to press delicate kisses on his lips, down his chin, and throat. He made a trail of little pecks over Eggsy’s collarbone and to his chest, a hand sprawled over the smooth skin of Eggsy’s swollen tummy.

“Happy Birthday,” Eggsy said around a breathy laugh, his body wiggled beneath the alpha’s touch. “That tickles,” he informed him, a palm came out to stroke the soft skin of Merlin’s head.

“Why thank ye.” Merlin kissed over the mound of stomach, and their son made his presence known again, kicking Merlin’s chin. “We are active this morning,” he noted, and kissed the same spot.

“He’s had me up for a few hours,” Eggsy mentioned, and Merlin can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

It had gotten harder and harder for Eggsy to sleep the last month or so, and he wondered when his omega would be able to properly rest. What with their son’s due date just a week away, and Eggsy had only grown bigger each day. Merlin enjoyed to watch his mate bloom with their baby, even if Eggsy had other opinions about his size.

“Do you have to work?” Eggsy asked, scent pleading with the small pout he now gave Merlin.

Merlin reached up to touch the lower lip that was stuck out, Eggsy looked too cute for his own good. “Yes, love,” he replied, before he gave Eggsy a tender kiss, gently nibbling on his lower lip.

He managed to coax a few low moans out of his omega; Eggsy squirmed as he made his needs known. “We are horny this morning? Do I get birthday sex?” Merlin inquired, a careful brow raised with a shit eating grin in place.

Sex was a little harder, Eggsy mourned the ability to be able to get on top, but Merlin didn’t mind being the one completely in control of their love making.

With nimble fingers, Merlin slid down Eggsy’s pajama trousers, and pants, leaving his omega exposed and cock standing to attention. His stomach rose and fell with each inhale and exhale, Merlin leaned forward to steal another soft kiss from Eggsy, who happily allowed.

“Ye are magnificent,” Merlin praised, Eggsy’s cheeks turned an attractive pink in response.

Morning sex had always been a favorite, and since Eggsy wasn’t sleeping as well anymore, it had been more frequent - not that Merlin complained.

He reached into the bedside drawer for the lube, slicked up a few fingers to press into his hole, and ensured Eggsy was ready to take him. Merlin had noticed how slick he was during pregnancy, always prepared to take Merlin in a moment’s notice. It certainly cut down on the time it usually took to open Eggsy up. Merlin ran his lubed palm over his hard cock, lined himself with Eggsy - who had spread his thighs wide - and sank in.

It had become difficult to reach each other in this position, but it was the only one Eggsy was comfortable in now. Merlin found his release easier, with Eggsy’s warm, wet opening, coupled with the low groans and moans his omega let out. Merlin spilled over, filling Eggsy with his seed; he tipped back enough to grasp Eggsy and stroked him to completion.

They stayed connected for a moment, allowing their breathing to return to normal, and Merlin couldn’t help himself as he watched their pup do somersaults in Eggsy’s womb.

“I think he likes sex,” Merlin observed.

Eggsy giggled, it was a sunny sound that matched his scent. “I just think it’s the movement, babe,” he assured.

Merlin gently eased out of Eggsy planting a firm kiss to his lips, before retreating to the bath. He made sure to return with a warm, damp flannel to wipe Eggsy down.

“Getting up now?” he asked, before departing back to get ready for the day.

“I can get up on my own, you know,” Eggsy informed him, rolling his eyes as he did. “But no. Think I’ll wait until you are going to head downstairs,” he said, getting comfy beneath his nest of duvet and body pillow - the same one that left Merlin with a sliver of the mattress most nights.

“Okay,” Merlin allowed, and got ready for the day.

\---

“Ye sure ye don’t need me to stay home?” Merlin asked.

On more than one occasion, Merlin had offered to stay home. Eggsy was having a harder time doing everyday things, and he had been taken out of work from the tailor shop just a week ago.

“I’m not an invalid, Merlin,” Eggsy huffed, as he situated himself into the corner of the sofa. There must have been a permanent groove now from his arse. “Go to work,” he shooed. “You’ll just hover over me if you stay home,” he added.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “But is it so horrible I want to be sure my mate and bairn are cared for?” he inquired.

Eggsy softened at that, he cupped Merlin’s face with his hands to lure his alpha into a long kiss. “Go to work, I love you,” he promised.

“I love ye, too,” he responded, placing a peck to Eggsy’s lips before leaving.

Eggsy waited to be sure he heard the car engine start and leave their drive, before he pulled his phone out to dial Harry. “He’s gone,” he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

“I am telling you, Eggsy, this is a bad idea,” Harry said, even as he mixed the cake batter and poured equal amounts into the prepared cake pans.

Eggsy hummed to himself, one hand on his round tummy, while the other arranged crackers on a platter. “It’s not every year you turn 50,” he said.

“Yes, but this is Merlin and he hates surprises,” the alpha claimed, his scent spiked a little.

“And since when are you against doing something that might irritate your friend?” Eggsy challenged, he winced at the twinge in his back. “Would you calm down in there,” he directed to his stomach.

“Soon,” Harry said, grinning all the while.

“Yes, soon,” Eggsy huffed an agreement.

He honestly couldn’t wait to have this kid out, Eggsy was looking forward to the day he could breath and not have to sleep sitting up.

Eggsy continued to arrange appetizers, Roxy had showed up not long after with decorations, Percival trailing behind her with champagne and liquor to make mixed drinks. Harry had graciously offered to be the event’s bartender, even if his profession was a tailor the man could mix a mean martini.

Merlin only called twice, once on a brief break at the computer repair shop he owned, and the second on his lunch break. Eggsy had to wander into their study on the first floor, because if he tried to go upstairs he’d be winded and that would concern Merlin.

They had the garden set up, five round tables with chairs, enough to fit 50 people. Eggsy felt proud he had managed to get 50 people total to attend, he didn’t care if it was corny.

“You okay?” Roxy asked, her beta scent a little richer than normal.

Eggsy had hand’s braced against the arm of the couch, a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. They had been coming sporadically throughout the day, and he had had this in the past. Braxton hicks they called them, and he had only made two trips to hospital to figure out that’s what it was, and not preterm labor.

“I’m good, just a bit of braxton hicks,” he soothed, voice a little tight. Eggsy sensed the unease coming off of his friend, and she shouldn't smell that rank for a beta. “Rox, I’m good,” he promised.

“Okay,” she responded unconvincingly.

He rode out the next one, straightened himself, and continued on like nothing had happened.

All of the guests made sure to park a few streets away, Harry had been making trips to pick people up, alternating with Roxy and Percival. Eggsy would have offered, but stomach sort of got in the way a bit.

“He should be home any minute,” Harry said, checking his watch. “Eggsy?” he asked, concern laced his voice. “Dear god, what is the matter?”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy whispered between breaths. “Jesus these fucking hurt,” he winced, a hand clutched his tightening stomach. It felt like someone had a rope around him, and every few minutes pulled it tight and loosened it.

“Are you in fucking labor?” Harry hissed.

“No, fuck, just…” Eggsy groaned around another pain, “just braxton hicks,” he finished.

Everyone had now crowded around Eggsy, that no one noticed Merlin enter the garden and ask, “what is going on?”

“Shit,” Eggsy cursed. “Fuck, ruined the surprise,” he managed around a harsh breath.

Eggsy had now grasped Harry’s arm, standing had become incredibly difficult. “Oh christ,” he cried out, a gush of hot liquid ran down his legs.

“Uh, I think his water just broke,” Roxy pointed out lamely.

“Yes, I can see that,” Harry snapped.

“Would ye all back the fuck up from my omega?” Merlin barked out.

The crowd of people dispersed enough he could get to Eggsy, who was damn near doubled over onto the grass.

“Sorry,” Eggsy whimpered, Merlin holding him upright. “Was supposed to be a surprise,” he laughed weakly.

“It’s fine, come on,” Merlin assured. “Harry, drive us,” he called out, “Roxy, his bag is in the hall closet, call his mum and my parents,” he added, guiding Eggsy to the house.

“We are all here,” Michelle chirped up with Merlin’s parent’s beside her, waving nervously.

Merlin nodded his head. “Very well, please stay until we call ye?” Their heads bobbed quickly in answer.

Eggsy’s arm anchored around Merlin’s neck, nails dug into his exposed skin. “I’m going to have this kid in the fucking car.” Eggsy moved slowly, Merlin supported most of his weight.

“Then ye have him in the car,” Merlin said, unrepentant.

Eggsy slid in easily to the backseat, Merlin beside him holding him close and scenting him all the while. He was in too much pain to realize how quick Harry was driving, just kept a hand on Merlin’s neck the whole time.

“Babe, sh,” he murmured in response to the stress, coming off of his alpha in waves. “Harry won’t kill us.” Though he hadn’t really been paying attention enough to know, he just felt it.

Merlin grumbled something under his breath, and worked to calm his omega.

“Shite!” Eggsy screamed in agony, it felt as if his insides would implode.

“Would ye hurry the fuck up!” Merlin shouted.

Harry growled. “Make up your mind, Evan,” he barked back.

“Shut up,” Eggsy shouted. “Just fucking get me there before I have this baby.” He had the overwhelming need to shit, and that was the oddest fucking feeling ever.

\----

Not even 20 minutes after Harry skidded into hospital entrance, did Eggsy have the baby. They didn’t even get him past triage, before Eggsy pushed their son out.

They had finally set them up onto the labor and delivery unit, where Eggsy and Merlin marveled over their boy.

“I am sorry,” Eggsy said. Their son comfortably feeding from Eggsy, as Merlin stroked Eggsy’s sweat dampened hair. “Was hoping to give you a surprise 50th party,” he mentioned.

Merlin smiled down at his mate and baby. “This was the best surprise ever. Ye have given me the most precious gift,” he assured Eggsy, and placed a warm kiss to the crown of their son’s dark brown, downy head of hair, before lovingly kissing Eggsy.

“Aw.” Eggsy’s lip wobbled a little. “I love you,” he swore.

“As I love ye,” Merlin promised, “and ye,” he added when their son wiggled a bit.


End file.
